The Unforgiven
by Hyline
Summary: Harry Potter, 1991, fin du cauchemar, mais...


The Unforgiven

- Author : Hyline

- Genre : Drame

- Disclaimer : Les personnages que je vais utiliser dans cette fic font partis du roman Harry Potter de J.K Rowling.

- Personnages : Harry et lui même

- Note : Et non, ce n'est pas tiré de la chanson The Unforgiven de Metallica (que j'adore), mais juste une fic que j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire ce matin en me réveillant, espérons que ça vous plaira ?

- Résumé : Arrive enfin la fin du cauchemar de Harry, les forces des ténèbres ont été vaincu, mais c'était trop beau pour durer. Harry a réussi a vaincre Voldemort, c'est un fait, mais autre chose arrivera, quoi ? À vous de lire ce que Harry va vous raconter...

Bonne Lecture !

Après avoir lutter considérablement contre le maître des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, et avoir tué la plupart de ses partisans, avec l'aide de mes amis et quelques aurors, je continuais le combat, car l'ennemi revenait toujours en surnombre. La dernière lutte avait lieu dans le cimetière où avaient été enterré mes parents, à Godric's Hollow.

J'étais, il est vrai, très épuisé et mes forces commençaient à m'abandonner, j'étais au bord de la folie, mais ma place était aux côtés de mes partenaires, même s'ils me demandèrent de les laisser finir le travail.

Les mangemorts étaient en colère et combattaient sans relâche, mais j'ai su que beaucoup d'entre eux avaient péri, notamment Rogue et Bellatrix, tués de ma baguette, ainsi que Greyback tué par Tonk. C'était leur fin, on était plus puissant et plus nombreux qu'eux.

Alors que je venais d'achever un mangemort, j'entendis derrière moi une personne hurler le mot "traître", et quand je me suis retourné, je vis un homme courant derrière Draco Malfoy, pointant sa baguette sur lui. Sans réflichir pourquoi cette homme voulait le tuer, alors qu'il était de son côté, ni pourquoi il avait prononcé ce mot, je brandis ma baguette et tuai cette personne. Draco Malfoy se retourna vers moi, et me regarda avec défiance, comme préparé à l'attaque.

- Il est toujours vivant celui-la? me demandais-je.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, mais il baissa sa baguette. Je croyais que c'était une nouvelle technique d'attaque, qu'il allait m'avoir par surprise, mais son regard s'adoucit soudainement, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Moi, toujours aveuglé par la tension du combat et la colère, je croyais que c'était un sourire moqueur, mauvais, mais il n'en était rien.

- Je suis content de savoir que tu n'es pas mort Potter, me dit-il.

- Ah bon? lui répondis-je, tu voulais m'éliminer en personne?

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, je croyais qu'il allait lancer un sort, mais il ne leva pas sa baguette, et moi, l'impardonné, l'impardonnable, je brandis la mienne, sans me poser de questions et prononçai:

- AVADA KEDAVRA!

Ses yeux gris devinrent pénétrant sur le coup, mais n'exprimèrent ni peur, ni surprise. Alors que je voyais son corps se soulever dans les aires, sa tête se jeter en arrière, ses cheveux blond flotter autour de lui, j'ouvris une grande bouche de surprise, je compris maintenant ce que signifiait le mot "traitre". Pendant tout ce temps-là, il avait été de notre côté, il avait tué des mangemorts, alors que ceux-ci croyaient qu'il était dans leur camps. Cet homme l'avait appelé "traitre", parce qu'il avait sûrement dû le voir tuer l'un des leurs.

- NOOOONNNNNNN! hurlais-je, NOOOONNNN!

Il atterit aux pieds d'une statue en marbre, représentant un ange du paradis et je me précipitai vers lui, me penchant sur son corps, priant le ciel d'avoir raté ma cible, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait reçu le sortilège impardonnable. J'allais déposer ma tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter son coeur, mais je vis un petit trou en plein milieu de son cou, d'où le sang commençait à jaillir. Il avait les yeux belle et bien fermés, mais le sourire apparaissait toujours sur ses lèvres. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, toute la pression de ces derniers jours pénibles resortait, et je me laissais emporté par le chagrin. Je me rendis compte tout à coup que le vide qui m'avait enveloppé durant tout ce temps, c'était de ne pas avoir eu sa présence près de moi. Il n'avait jamais été mauvais, il n'avait pas le même coeur que son père ou que ces mangemorts. Il avait tout planifié pour m'aider, il n'avait pas pu venir me voir plus plutôt, car ils l'auraient tué et je ne l'aurais évidemment pas cru.

- NNNOOOOONN, NNNNNONNNNNNN, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, LÈVE-TOI, LÈVE-TOI! LÈVE-TOIIIIIIIII!

Tout le monde était content autour de moi, les mangemorts avaient été vaincu après tant de jours et de semaines de combat. Mais moi, j'étais incapable de partager leur bonheur, impossible de rire, ou de me relever. Je ne pouvais plus lâcher ce corps inerte, je ne faisais que prononcer le mot " NON, NON ,NON..." sans arrêt et les autres comprirent que j'étais devenu fou, mais ne comprenaient pas mon comportement, alors que l'orage se préparait.

Fin!


End file.
